Uchiha Itachi,Sasuke,Angel?
by Sassy-Sakura
Summary: A new girl comes to town,Naruto,Sasuke and sakura make friends with her.What they dont know is that with her comes secrets,something that could change all of their lives.
1. new girl

* * *

-This is my first time writing so i hope you like it.  
  
"RAMEN!",Naruto yelled as he started eating extremly fast.It was about 12:00 am and Naruto,Sasuke,Neji,Lee,Kiba and Shikamaru were all out together for some 'man time' (as they called it).They laughed and talked until Kiba pointed and said "Hey guys look over there,theres a cute girl".They all stopped and looked.He was right.A girl with blond hair was walking past them smiling sweetly.They stared until she was out of site.as soon as she disappeared they started yelling saying that she smiled at them and not anyone else.Sasuke couldnt take it anymore.All they ever did was fight over girls,so he finally said  
  
"I know her".They all stared in awe. 

"Sasuke you dont know her,your such a liar!",Naruto said.  
  
"I do,Kakashi wanted me to meet her yesterday,You were there remember Naruto.He said something about how she's going to join our team or something",Sasuke said getting up to leave.Naruto thought hard about yesterday....then he remembered.  
  
"Wow Naruto you have got to introduce me to her",Kiba said with a thumbs up.They all said goodbye and headed off in each direction.Naruto wondered wether Sasuke was lying or not.On his way home he noticed the blond girl talking with Sakura.  
  
"Naruto!Come over here i want you to meet someone",Sakura said waving her hand.Naruto clumsily made his way over to them stalling for time to think of what he was going to say.  
  
"H-hi",he said looking at the blond girl.  
  
"Naruto this is Angel,Angel this is Naruto",Sakura said happily.  
  
"Hi",Angel said holding out her hand waiting for Naruto to shake it.Her blue eyes looked like they were trying to figure out who Naruto was.Afraid that she might see something he looked away and shoke her hand.  
  
"Shes going to be in our team,and shes coming tomorrow",Sakura said.Sasuke wasnt lying Naruto thought.  
  
"Yeah Sasuke just told me",Naruto said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well you guys talk,i will be back in a second",Sakura said opening the door to her house.For a second Naruto and Angel just starred at eachother until Angel said  
  
"I' ve meet alot of nice people around here...but you seem the nicest out of all of them",she said giving a short smile.Naruto blushed.Does she like me?,he thought.  
  
"Thanks",He didnt know what else to say.  
  
"Wow,you look strong",Angel said looking at Narutos arms.Naruto felt kinda weird since no one had ever said that before.  
  
"Since your in our group now that means were friends right?",Naruto said.Angel starred at him in amazment.It was like she had never heard those words before.  
  
"Yes",she said happily.All of a sudden her eyes turned sad and she looked at the ground.Naruto didnt know why but he felt a bond between them.Like they were the same in some way.when she looked back up,Naruto saw something.Her eyes.they looked familiar.They looked like someones he knew,so deep and strong..........Sasuke????  
  
-I hope that you enjoyed reading and my next one will be coming soon.


	2. Sakura?

-.............dunno what to say.............  
  
Such a long day,Naruto thought walking down the street.Angels eyes were stuck in his mind like someone had super glued them in his memory.Something didnt feel right to him.He ignored it,and went into his room where he fell asleep.  
  
Angel sat down on the old couch in her old house.  
  
"I cant do this any more...,"she said aloud.  
  
"Your backing out now on me are you,"A voice said.Angel fell off the couch and was on her hands and knees.  
  
"Im sorry i didnt know you were there.I didnt mean what i said i jus.."  
  
"Dont worry Angel.....this is the last,"the voice said.Angel looked up into the dark with an amazed look on her face.She stood on her feet.  
  
"Th..thats it?"  
  
"Yes".The image drew closer,slowly the shadows that covered the him disappered and Angel was able to see him clearly.  
  
Naruto woke up the next morning feeling tired.He steped out of bed and headed downstairs.He got some quick ramen and started eating.When he looked at the clock he screamed.TRAINING!He had forgotten and he slept in.He ran around his house for his things then headed out the door.  
When he got to where he was sapposed to be,as usual,Kakashi wasnt there.Then he noticed Sasuke in a distance.He ran over to Sasuke and said  
  
"Where's Sakura?"He said fumbling through his bag and pulled out the ramen he didnt finish eating.  
  
"She hasnt come yet,"Sasuke said.It seemed weird to Naruto that she wasnt here yet.She was usually the first one here.  
  
"Hey guys,"Kakashi said walking slwoly toward them."Wheres Sakura?"Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother.They both knew something was wrong.Angel,the new girl wasnt there either.Maybe something had happened to them,Naruto thought looking around drastically.  
  
"We should look for her,"Naruto said.  
  
"Why Naruto do you...know something?"Kakashi said staring intently.  
  
"I feel something...bad,really bad."  
  
"Then were looking," Sasuke said.They all split up searching for Sakura.Within 30 minutes they all meet up together.None of them had found her.They searched everywhere,they even asked some people if they had seen her.They sat down to rest for a bit.  
  
"Maybe she slept in or she went somewhere,"Sasuke said.It was hard to beleive that Sakura was safe since they had searched everywhere.  
  
"I wouldnt think so,"Kakashi said looking up at the sky.Naruto and Sasuke looked at him."I have been feeling this powerful presence lately.I dont think it is a good presence either,"Kakashi said looking at them both.Naruto swallowed hard and Sasuke turned away.  
  
"Do...do you think something happened to..Sakura Kakashi.  
  
"Yes,infact,i....i know something happened to Sakura."  
  
"How,"Sasuke said.  
  
"Her parents came to me last night,and asked if Sakura was with me.Apparently she never came home last night."Naruto and Sasuke stared with their mouths wide open.Sakura,missing?Shes so weak,Naruto thought.  
  
"I knew it!"Naruto said."Shit! I knew i should have walked her home last night when i saw her!  
  
"You seen her last night?!You idiot it was night time what were you thinking!"Sasuke said standing up infront of Naruto.  
  
"Dont call me an idiot you idiot!"Naruto said standing up.She was standing right infront of her house!I didnt think that she was not gunna go home!"  
  
"Of course you never think!,"Sasuke said turning away.Naruto felt anger surge through him.He clenched his fist,and without knowing,he punched Sasuke in the back.Sasuke lurched forward then turned around.They both ran out with kani's clnshed in there hand.Just as they were about to colide Kakashi caught there hands.Naruto pulled away.  
  
"Moron,"Sasuke said turning away from Naruto.  
  
"Idiot,"Naruto said walking toward the lake.Am i really that stupid not to notice that something was wrong,Naruto thought as he touched the water lightly.  
  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto.I probably would have done the same,Sasuke thought.So he walked over to Naruto and apologized.  
  
"Did Kakashi threaten to kill you if you didnt say sorry,"Naruto said forcefully.Sasuke flinched.So now he thinks i need someone to threaten me to say sorry?  
  
"YOU IDIOT KAKASHI DIDNT THREATEN ME!"Sasuke yelled.  
  
"HAH,HE DID I KNOW IT ELSE YOU WOULDNT HAVE SAID SORRY!"Naruto said yelling back.Sasuke stomped away cursing himself that he ever went over there to say sorry.  
  
"Well lets start looking,"Kakashi said.He had been watching the whole time.  
  
"I dont feel so good i dont know if i will go,"Naruto said picking up his bag.  
  
"It's your fault,"Sasuke said.Naruto glared at Sasuke.Naruto sighed and said  
  
"Fine."Just as they were about to leave they heard a peircing scream.  
  
"Sakura!"Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.  
  
-Wow that took forever to think of.i will be writing my next one soon....i hope.


	3. My fault

Blahhh...

They all ran to were the scream came from.When they reached Sakura they found her hugging her lags on the ground.They stared for a moment then ran to her.

"Sakura-chan are you all right?"Naruto said bringing her to her feet.They noticed blood splatters on her but there were no wounds.After she stopped shaking she said

"Y-you have to have to help her Naruto,Sasuke."Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother.

"Help who?"Sasuke said.

"Angel,"She said pointing to the woods."No time to explain just go please."

"You two go.I wil get Sakura somewhere safe,take this like a mission,"Kakashi said picking up Sakura and vanishing.So Naruto and Sasuke made there way through the forest.

The last of Angels strength vanished with one punch.The body flew until it vanished.Damn,Angel thought,another Kage Bushin.Angel looked around noticing hundreds more.She held her stomach in pain,were a kani had been inserted.Blood was pouring out and Angel felt weak and hepless.

"You silly little girl,you thought you could beat us?How sad,"A bunch of guys came out of a bush and shoved angl hard to the ground.Angel felt the pain as one of the men stabbed her with a kani.She clenched her teeth so hard it was like they were going to break.

"Its seems funny how it takes all these men to beat one little girl,"Angel said trying to stand on her feet.One of them clenched his fist and slamed hard on her back.She fell hard on the ground."What do u want from them?"  
"Oh your smart..but you know what we want...""We wil end this here!"He said taking out a kani.Ready for it to peirce through her she turned away.She waited a couple seconds but nothing happened.

"GET THEM!"She looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke fighting there way through the men.She closed her eyes and thought,why are they helping me..why.They shouldnt..they want me...Thoughts and emotions poured into her head until she couldnt take it any more.

"Stop! I never asked you to help me..,"she said standing up.Naruto and Sasuke stared,and the men did to.It was like she froze them.Suddenly everything went blurry,and the ground just seemed to be getting closer to her...

Naruto walked back and forth through the narrow hallway.

"Thats not going to help,if you didnt know,"Sasuke said lening against a wall.Naruto stopped then sat down.

"What do you think happened,before we found Sakura?I mean she looked like she had seen a ghost and.."

"Shes just fine boys,"the nurse said ."There were no marks on her whatsoever,it wasnt her blood it was..."The nurse trailed off.It looked like she was going to cry until she said "Haruno Sakura is visiting a friend of hers if you want to go see her."With that she walked off rapidly.They new Sakura was with Angel so they headed down the hall to her room.When they opened the door they saw Sakura sitting next to the unconcious Angel.

"It was my fault..,"Sakura said without even looking at them.

"Sakura-chan it wasnt your fault i mea-"

"It was my fault Naruto.I wanted to go through the forest because we were gunna be late.I didnt know it was going to end up like this."Naruto and Sasuke both sat down because they new Sakura had something to tell them.

"There were thousands of guys.All of them saying that they killed are other friends and were now here to kill us.It was like they new we were sapposed to meet you guys.Then all of a sudden they came charging at us.I was so scared i couldnt move.It was like Angel sensed it because she seen a man coming at me and got there just in time to..."Sakura trailed off and looked out the window.It was like she forgot what she was going to say.

"Then..,"Sasuke said persistintly.Sakura turned to them and said

"Just in time to block the kani with her body.At first i was happy that she blocked him,that was until i noticed blood on me.I was scared i thought he had hit me until he pulled away and i saw it sticking out of her body.I think thats when i had passed out,but before i passed out i heared them say they wanted something."

"What did they want?"Sasuke said.

"They said your name."


	4. Identity

Sorry for late update

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The hospital was dark and gloomy.It was night, there were only a few nurses left in the building cleaning up.Angel woke up and stareed at the ceiling for awhile.

"Why did you do that,"Angel said trying to sit up.

"I had to make sure that they trusted you.Kakashi seemed a little suspicious about you,"a voice said.Angel felt the pain in her stomach so she lied down.She didnt want to hurt another innocent person again.

"All those other times...,"she wispered and remembered the blood.

"What?"the voice said.Shaking in fear she said

"Nothing..."

The next day Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke went back to the hospital.When they arrived they seen Kakashi there waiting for them.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?"Sakura said.Kakashi ignored there question and started to walk into the hospital.Then a gigantic explosion came from the hospital wich threw them all to the ground.

"What the hell was that?"Naruto said stumbling to his feet.

"Kakashi!"They all turned to see Tsunadi running up the street."Where is Angel?"Tsunadi asked persistantly.Then all of a suddden Angel bust out the door running.She pushed them all but Tsunade grabbed her.

"Let go of me,"Angel said calmly standing there.

"Angel what's going on,"Naruto said.

"Let go of me,"She said again.Tsunade's grip tightend.Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother wanting to know what the hell was going on.Angel grabbed tsunade's arm.Tsunade felt the extreme pain so she let go of Angels arm and tried to punch her.Angel caught the punch.

"Just as i thought.."Tsunadi said wide eyed.They all were shocked.How could she do that,Tsunade is so powerful.Angle looked at stared at Tsunade in rage.

"Im sorry, but I have to go now. If I dont leave...", Angels sentence stoped short.Angel watched Tsunade's eyes travel to the hospital builidng. The fire that had started from the explosion was being attended to by some jounin. Then Tsunade started throwing punches at Angel. Angel blocked and doged all the punches that Tsunade threw at her, Tsunade expected nothing less.Then Tsunade stoped and went into her thoughts.Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi just starred in shock.

"What is going on Tsunade?",Sakura asked.

"I was reading some paper work when I found out something very unusual", Tsunade said snapping out of her thoughts.

"What?", Naruto said in wonderment.

"Six Years ago the Uchiha clan was wiped out. Only one survior remained of the clan.But when they took the boddies for bariel Two bodies were unaccounted for.Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Angel", Tsunade said eyes focused on Angel. Sasuke's eyes widened. Another survivor?Angels eyebrow raised.

" Well, well you've done your homework Tsunade,"Angel said.

"Angel...,"

" Im sorry, I have to go now,"Angel said cutting off Tsunade's sentence.Then Angel just vanished.

"Shit,"Tsunade wispered.

"Tsunade, why didnt you tell us,"Naruto said annoyed that there was a secret he didnt know about. Sasuke just stood there wide eyed.

" I didnt know anything about this until now, it seems the third has been keeping this a secret," Tsunade said. Sakura starred at Sasuke.

" Sasuke are you alright,"Sakura wispered in his ear. Sasuke just stood there like he was paralysed. Finally he started moving again.

" Im fine," Sasuke said making his way home. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

" Are you sure Sasuke?"Naruto said worriedly.Sasuke nodded and continued walking.

Sasuke opened the appartement door. He closed the door and headed to his bedroom. He layed on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Hello, Sasuke."Sasuke shot up and seen Angel sitting beside him. " We need to talk,"Angel said.

I'll update soon


	5. Angels Secret

Sorry for a really late update...I've been so busy, i fogot all about this thing.Ill try to update sooner now

Disclaimer:I Do not own Naruto  


Sasuke stared at Angel,he seen her blue eyes scaning the room,as if she were looking for something."I know you have many questions,but for now i cannot answer them all,I have to get out of here,"Angel said focusing her eyes on Sasuke.Angel slightly smiled and said "I finally found you and I have to leave."Sasukes eyes widened.He wanted to know what was going on,who was she,why she had to leave, why she was looking for him.Sasuke began to speak but Angel began to talk."I am of the Uchiha clan,Tsunade was telling the truth,no one knew of my existence except for the third hokage,and..."She paused,"Itachi."Sasuke thought the sound of hearing his brothers name would make him angry but it didnt,all he felt was curiosity.Then Angel grabbed Sasukes hands and held them up,hers wrapped tightly around them."Sasuke...I am...your sister."Sasukes heart stoped.He thought his familiy was destroyed,that he had nothing left,but...

"How do I know you are not lying to me?"Sasuke said pulling his hands away from Angels grip."My family was wiped out,I dont even remember you from my past,you were never there!Theres no way you could be my sister!"Angel stared at him blankly,then smiled.

"Sasuke, you see it dont you?Remeber?You felt like you knew me,because you do.I have no other way of proving this,you just have to believe what you want,I cant make you do anything,"Angel got up wiping her pants off."Im sorry,"She said,"I have to go, I've already spent to much time here I must leave."Angel began to head out the window when Sasuke grabbed her arm.She turned around and seen his black eyes intently focused on her.

"Sister...?!"He said with a wimpering tone to his voice.Sasuke watched her seem relieved as he called her by that name.Then Angels eyes widened in fear.Before Sasuke could ask what was wrong she grabbed him and ran as fast as she could until the power of the explosion knocked them both off there feet.Sasuke sat up and grabbed his arm in pain.A piece of wood had entered his arm and was stuck.He tried to pull it out but it only seemed to make it worse. He looked around for Angel and seen her standing upright with very few scratches on her.He sighed in relief.

Angel looked at Sasuke on the ground with the piece of wood in his arm and she felt rage well up inside her."Itachi you bastard!"She yelled as she ran to the window where the blast had originated.She seen the dark figure standing ontop of the building across from theres.She looked back at Sasuke and he knew what she was thinking.

"Angel, no,dont go,I wont let you," Sasuke said standing on his feet ignoring the pain in his arm.He heard her begin to cry softly.She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back at Sasuke.

"Im sorry Sasuke,I must do something about him,he wont leave you alone if I dont,you are...the most impotant thing to me right now and I cant let anything happen to you,I promised,Mom,"She said steping onto the windows ledge.Sasuke begean to run and stop her but,he couldnt,the blackness covered his vision so fast the last thing he saw was Angel jumping from the window and disappearing into the night.

I'll update much faster than last time,I hope you liked it!


End file.
